Quack Experimental Fanfiction: Naruto Saga
by Ashurii-san
Summary: NarutoExcel Saga crossover. Sakura has gone completely berserk and Inner Sakura has taken control! What adventures await for Kakashi's groupies, Hinata and Sakura, as they try to take over Konoha!


**Quack Experimental Fanfiction:**

**Naruto Saga**

(A.N.: For those who are dense: This is a Naruto/Excel Saga cross over. I don't own anything! And if I could, I'd buy the entire Naruto Staff and turn them into my evil voodoo plushies to draw manga and serve as my evil little..servant dudes..yeah. I love you, Masashi-san!)

**Intro**

Rikudo Koshi: I, Koshi Rikudo, give Ashurii-san permission to write a fanfiction and ruin my story however she pleases. (He pets a Puchuu.)

Kishimoto Masashi: I, Masashi Kishimoto, do **_NOT_** give Ashurii-baka permission to write a fanfiction and ruin my story. (He gets out a butcher knife.)

Ashurii: (Is scared of _both_ Puchuu and butcher knives. She starts running.)

Kishimoto Masashi: (Chases her with the butcher knife.)

(They turn into chibi and run around in the background.)

Ashurii: Aaiiiiieeee!!

Rikudo Koshi: (Sighs and keeps petting his Puchuu.)

(**Start Music**)

(We see Naruto's eye, then several frames spinning him around the camera. When a certain note is hit by the instruments, the floor underneath him opens up only to swallow him into a pit of water.)

(The camera moves to the right. Ilpalazzo is lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood while Kakashi sits in his throne. He has his legs crossed, holding onto the hanging rope while reading Come Come Paradise.)

(Several frames of Inner Sakura's emotional gestures then the title with a silhouette of Sakura and Hinata's figures floating around.)

(Ashurii runs in the background, being chased by a crazed Masashi-san.)

Inner Sakura: (Side view, singing into the microphone) Sore wa ai ja naiii!

Hinata: (Standing at the microphone, confused.) Ai wa sore ja nai...

(The girls are now standing in the middle of Konoha with people and ninja just walking around, ignoring them.)

Both Girls: (They move their bodies according to how the lyrics are sung.) Ai shite'ru.. ai sarete.. wa inai..

Hinata: (Side view, blushing.) Kesshite ai ja nai...

Inner Sakura: (Camera moves to her.) KETSU wa ai ja nai!

(They're now standing just outside the women's hotsprings, on the bridge. In the background we can see Jiraiya peeking through the fence.)

Both Girls: Ai shite 'ru... kedo motometari.. wa shinai....

(Someone holds a pair of utensils up to a helpless Menchi on the counter. The dog freaks out.)

Hinata: Kono mi sasagete.. inochi nagedashi..

Inner Sakura: Wakime mo furazu! (Looking from side to side earnestly, then runs in place because two giant hands and holding her back.)

Hinata: Tada hitasura ni..

(Gai jumps out of The Will of the Great Macrocosm, freaking out. He tries to claw away desperately, only to be pulled back in.)

(Hinata is now wearing an outfit similar to Sherlock Holmes', looking around with a giant magnifying glass.)

Hinata: Damashite..! Sukashite..! Yoko-hairi!

Inner Sakura: Tanin wo fumitaoshi keri wo kamashite!! (Chibi Sakura kicks a person lying down. They go flying off screen.)

(They're now running away from Puchuu and Kakashi's evil mad puppies, drooling and snarling.)

Inner Sakura: TONZURA KOITE!

Hinata: Tonzura koite!

Inner Sakura: TONZURA KOITE! (Trying to run faster.)

Hinata: Tonzura koite!

Inner Sakura: TONZURA KOITE!

Hinata: Tonzura koite! (She gets mauled by all the Puchuu.)

Inner Sakura: TONZURA KOITEEE! (She gets bitten in the ass by one of the dogs.)

(The camera gives a close up to Hinata, seemingly sucking on something of a soft yellow colour.)

Both Girls: Banana no kawa de koronde mo

(The camera backs away, to show her eating a banana. In the background Sakura slips on a giant pile of banana peels. Behind her Masashi is still chasing Ashurii with the butcher knife.)

Ashurii: Aaaaiiieeeee!!

Hinata: Sore wa subete ano kata no tame..

Both Girls: Shiite iu nara sore wa kitto! (A dreamy picture of Kakashi appears above, winking down at them.)

Both Girls: Ai to iu na no chuuseishin...! (They both appear back at the hide out, saluting none other than Kakashi, whom sits comfortably in Ilpalazzo's throne reading Go Go Violence. He doesn't pay attention to them.)

(**End Music**)

(Kishimoto, Kazisa, Takahashi, Ikemoto, and Yahigi--who serve as the Naruto Manga Staff--stand in a circle around Ashurii in hooded robes.)

Ashurii: (Tied to a stake. She kicks her free legs wildly.) Heelp!!

Takahashi: (Lights a bombfire underneath her.)

Ashurii: (Sweatdroplets fly around.) Aaaiiieeee!! Heelp!!

Kazisa: Dude, get her to shut up. Someone might hear us.

Yahigi: (Holds up an Ebisu plushie to her.)

Ashurii: (Gritted teeth.) Like **_that's _**going to help!!

Rikudo Koshi: (Sighs and keeps petting his Puchuu.) Do you think sending in Nabeshin to rescue her is a good idea?

Puchuu: Puchuu chuu chuu puu chuupuu puuuuchuu. (Yes.)

Rikudo Koshi: Good. May the story live on. Enter, NABESHIN!!

Nabeshin: (He jumps into the air, flying towards them.) Explosions solve _everything_!

Naruto Staff: Uh-oh...

_**BOOM!**_


End file.
